The Dark Lords Apprentice
by eriluvchoco
Summary: Sequel for Green Eyed Twin. Victoria is trapped, and can't get out, or can she? Her love for Draco grows, and can they together help each other, and help end the war?
1. Trapped in the Darkness

**Finally! I wrote it, the first chapter of the sequel of Green Eyed Twin, enjoy!**

darkness |ˈdärknis|

noun

1 the partial or total absence of light : the office was in darkness.

2 wickedness or evil : the forces of darkness.

Darkness, a word with two meanings, different yet alike.

_The partial or total absence of light, _some of us are afraid of it, we all remember when we were little and snuggled inside our beds and slightly opened our eyes to our dark rooms and saw strange shapes we couldn't identify turn into terrifying creatures, or think there was a vampire sleeping under our bed ready to bite us when we least expect it, some of us used a night light to get through it, at least that is for Muggles, young wizards asked their parents for the simple spell _Lumos _to accompany them through the night. Most of us grow old, and forget about the dangerous creatures around our room, and under our beds, we aren't afraid of it anymore, and it seems stupid to be.

_Wickedness or evil, _a meaning that most little kids would relate to the dark, their fears that they have in their bed at night, the creatures they imagine are never nice, they think wicked thoughts and plan for their death. Adults would relate this meaning to something else, something more powerful, more dangerous, Voldemort.

"Jane!," I heard Mary call, "dinner's ready," I sighed but just lay on my bed not wanting to move at all, not wanting to see her.

"Coming Mary," I shouted turning on my bedside lamp just to be shocked to see my owl right in front of me making me jump in surprise, she had a note on her leg which I took out gently letting her fly away afterwards, I hadn't gotten any letters for a very long time, not from Hermione, Ron, Alex, or Harry. But this one was from him, I gasped in surprise and opened the letter as quickly as I could.

_Dear Vic,_

_I haven't heard from you since you moved back with Ben and Mary._

_Okay, I know I should've sent a letter earlier, but there has been a lot going on._

_It's almost our birthdays!_

_How is everything?_

_Are you okay?_

_I miss you,_

_Harry_

_I have something to tell you Vic, but not by messages, please contact me as soon as possible._

I knew what this type of 'contact' meant, I looked around my room which was completely empty, I sat straight and thought hard,

_Harry, are you there?_

_Victoria, you got my letter then?_

_Yes, now tell me what you needed to say_

Then suddenly everything from Harry's mind came rushing at once, it was too much for me to handle, _horcruxes, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ginny, finding, destroying, death, seven,_

_Harry make it stop,_

_I'm sorry, that's pretty much what I wanted to tell you though,_

_What the bloody hell do you mean, what are horcruxes? I don't understand, explain,_

_I've got to go_

And with that, and only that he was gone, leaving me confused, trying to solve the puzzle i had just experienced in Harry's mind, I didn't get it. I sat on my bed in confusion,

"JANE!" I heard a scream from downstairs,

"Coming!" I yelled and went downstairs where Ben and Mary sat at the dinner table. I looked at them and thought sadly how I could never see them as my parents again, I still couldn't call them my parents, I wasn't comfortable with it, I wasn't comfortable with them, I hadn't ever been, I just wanted to be with Harry, and my friends, _they _were my family.

As I ate my dinner slowly, I thought, about everything. Everything that had happened after Dumbledore's death, everything that would happen, everything that _could _happen, what would happen?

I remembered too well what had happened that night, that night that had changed the whole wizarding world forever, and it had all been my fault, me fixing up that stupid cabinet that had brought the Death Eaters to Hogwarts, causing them the possibility to kill Dumbledore, so by helping him I helped Voldemort, helping him, _him, _it caused me pain just to think about him, I couldn't even say his name without a tears forming in my eyes.

I closed my eyes, and saw his face all too clearly, every detail of his body, every line on his face, every color inside his eyes, every strand of his hair, as if he was there standing right in front of me, staring at me with those grey eyes of his,

"_Victoria," _he whispered, his voice was so realistic, it was just like I remembered it from the last time I had heard him talk. I heard his voice drumming in my head, letting his hand out for me to grab, his pale large hand, I glanced at it, and then at him, and slowly, yet eagerly reached for his touch-

"Jane!" I heard a firm shake on the shoulder, I opened my eyes to Ben looking at me worriedly, "do you want dessert?" he asked with a smile,

"It's Victoria, alright, not Jane, I _hate _that name," I said angrily throwing my plate on the floor, letting it crash on the floor shattering into pieces, and got up, running into my room ignoring their pleading calls for me to return. I fell head-on my bed ignoring the buzzing in my head, and the pain I felt inside my body.

I wanted to leave, run, help Harry, do something, not lay in this goddamn house, doing nothing, ignoring Ben and Mary, hating every moment.

_Harry, _I pleaded in my head,

_Harry, please, _but there was no answer, no response, no 'hey' back, I was alone, I stared at the four walls of my room, it was dark outside, and nothing was clearly visible in my room, I liked the darkness, and how it hid everything, you couldn't see the flaws of what you had, you could just imagine and make up something beautiful, but my mind was too bundled up to think any nice thoughts.

I fought with myself, my own plans, but I finally agreed to one, the thing I had to do.

I went around my room, picking up the things I would need, and some clothes as well, when I was finally I stared around my room once again, picking up a picture frame that was on the floor, I looked at it, it was a picture of Ben, Mary, and I, when I was eleven, I looked so happy, so in place, we looked like a family, the three of us were smiling and Mary had her arms around me just like a mother would and Ben had his arm around Mary. It was so easy back then, it was so easy to enjoy, to have fun, to ignore the wrong in the world, the flaws that it had, the bad.

I walked soundlessly on each step down the stairs, taking in all the pictures around, and the scent of blueberry pie that the home always had, knowing it would be the last time I would see all of it, feel it, and be in it, _at least I hoped so._

I stopped at the last step, _there is no going back after this, _and for a millisecond i wondered why it was that I didn't want to staywith Ben and Mary, when they were probably one of the best parents out there, at least generally. They did care for me, at least it seemed so, they asked me what I wanted, bought me everything I could've ever wished for, but when I looked at them I didn't see family, their eyes didn't hold love, at least not towards me, which seems strange, but it wasn't real, none of it was.

There was nothing I wanted here, and absolutely nothing I needed, I decided on this, and it was right, it felt right. I reached out for the knob of my door out when I heard a gentle, rough voice call out,

"Going somewhere Victoria?" I turned briefly to see Ben standing there, I had to admit he looked a bit creepy, his face was slightly bent down staring somewhere between the ground and me, his face was half covered by the dark of the night, since there where no lights on, his eyes glowed with something eery which made my blood run cold,

"No," I lied easily, but the giant bag I was carrying didn't help to compliment it,

"Why don't you give me your bag, we need to speak about something," he grabbed my bag roughly without my response, and set on the ground heading into the dining room, he sat down his eyes trailing on me, waiting for me to do the same. I did, soundlessly.

I was a bit freaked out at the moment, because Ben was giving me a strange look and he hadn't even turned the light on, he then proceeded to smile, and not one of those nice smiles either that make you feel warmer inside, it was one of those smiles that made you frown and worry making you hope you weren't there,

"We are so glad you came back," he said simply, but I knew there was more to it, _much more,_

"Oh, me too," I said smiling, a very fake smile, it was suddenly very quiet, and Ben didn't move, and I didn't dare to,

"Look," he said in a weird tone a different one I didn't recognize, and it was so sudden it made me shudder a bit, "Mary and I are Death Eaters," he said as if it was the most normal thing, my eyes widened, and I locked my fingers of the wand which was inside the pocket of my dark black jeans,

"What?" I exclaimed,

"and you're becoming one too," I stood up immediately, _I have to get the hell out of here, _but I felt a strong push from my shoulders, causing me to sit back on my chair, I looked up to Mary, who looked just as scary and dark as Ben did,

"Oh no, that will not do," he said making me want to stand up and give him a hard punch, "you're staying,"

"Hurry Ben, we have to get to the meeting," I heard Mary say worriedly, they suddenly started discussing to each other as I thought of a plan to get out, I sighed and just went with my senses.

I hit Mary in the face with my elbow and ran towards the door grabbing my bag on the way I was almost out when,

"_Stupefy!" _I heard and I was gone, I couldn't see anything, I couldn't move, I was stuck, I was trapped in the darkness.

**Hope you guys liked that :) Review please.**


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Wow guys thank you for all the nice reviews! They make me so happy, this chapter is not my best, blah I'm sorry, enjoy though :)**

**Draco's POV**

_She entered the Great Hall with a smug look on her face not the usual look she held, her long messy black hair bouncing with each delicate yet confident step she took, her green eyes shone but with an unusual and new look, as if she held a secret. She started to approach closer smiling her perfect teeth almost reflecting a light, I smiled back at her, but she wasn't smiling at me to my disappointment, she approached me, each time closer to me, but when she was almost there she turned and walked away, back out the door of the Great Hall, everyone in the room vanishing with her._

_The room proceeded to turn from the illuminated and grand Great Hall, to the dark and unfriendly Malfoy Manor much to my disgust, the door opened much like it had in the Great Hall, but instead of the beautiful girl that had entered before it was the Dark Lord himself, he smiled and let out a cold laugh,_

"_Love is a weakness," he spit out, letting out another chilly snicker._

I awoke a shiver running down my spine, another nightmare, to put in my long list of them, I could even make a book out if. Not that it would make quite a book since they were always similar, those two people always making an appearance in them.

I glanced at my watch and groaned, mother had warned me that the Dark Lord was going to pay us a visit along with the other Death Eaters, _another lovely day._

Sometimes I wondered why I didn't just make an attempt to run away, it would all be much easier, but as much as I despised my father, it was my mother I worried for, and I couldn't leave her, Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

I slipped on a black shirt, and black pants to go along with it, not really many options when you are going to be in a Death Eater meeting, not many show up with a bright yellow outfit, or a red shirt with white polka dots.

My way downstairs was met by my father who's face held the same glower that mine had,

"Draco," he said with a sneer, continuing his way upstairs without another word,

"_Good morning to you too, father," _I whispered to myself, not that I wasn't used to my father's unfatherly way of acting, it was him, and I hated him for it.

I walked into the kitchen my breakfast already neatly set up on the table by the house elves. I looked at it in repugnance like I did everyday with anything in the house, I hated living in this terrible home, sure it was gigantic, but the feel of it, everything about it, made it not the house you would want to be your home.

Ignoring the rumbling sound that my stomach made I made my way outside sitting on the grass that also held a gloomy feeling to it, it didn't seem alive.

I lay on my back, staring at the sky that to no surprise was full of clouds the sun hiding behind it, and suddenly my head flowed with the things I avoided thinking about,

_What would happen? Stupid question, Voldemort will take over, a war will spring, he will win, Muggles killed, Muggle-borns killed as well, along with millions willing to defend them. Was there no hope anymore? No, but, maybe, Harry Potter? Wondering how the lucky bastard has managed to stay alive for this long._

And then my mind drifted to her, she who was always in my dreams, and crowding my mind in the darkest times, would I ever see her again?

"Victoria," I muttered quietly out into the cool air, closing my eyes, letting my mind visualize her, and there she was in her Slytherin uniform, in the balcony where I had given her Mic,

_**Flashback**_

_When I entered the room she lay on the hard marble floor of the balcony letting the coldness of it go through my skin._

_I stood there stupidly standing there with a box with holes on it, which of course had the cute grey kitten inside it._

_"Hey," I said very quietly, She nodded in response I could tell she was avoiding to have eye-contact with me. I sat next to her while her back was still glued on the cold marble floor, "I have something to give you," I whispered turning to look at her, she was staring at the sky and the moon reflected on her eyes,_

_"Why? As a sorry gift?" she asked as if offended, she seemed a bit pissed off._

_"Not really, just a gift from me to you," I said holding out the box, she sat up grabbing a hold of it,_

_"You shouldn't have," she said, her voice suddenly a whole lot kinder a delicate smile capturing her pale face and the box suddenly shook, "What the hell!" she shouted, making a laugh escape me naturally._

_"Just open it," I said still chuckling lightly_

_"It isn't cursed or something," she said jokingly, but I didn't laugh I just slanted his eyes and frowned, hoping she didn't know about the necklace. She seemed to ignore my weird actions and opened the box. By the sight of it she let out a gentle squeak. She stared at the kitten her smile now clearly on her face, I stared at the kitten as well its furry grey hair all over the place and its beautiful bold green eyes much like Victoria's, _

_"It's so cute, thank you!" she said suddenly hugging me, it was pretty awkward, but she turned back to the kitten ignoring me, she pet it and suddenly turned to look at me,_

_"Gender?" she asked_

_"Girl," I answered quickly_

_"Good," she said turning back to stare at the kitten,_

_"Why?"_

_"Animals are always better in girls," she said smiling, satisfied._

_"Not true, boys are the best," I retorted,_

_"Whatever," she said shrugging, and turning to the kitten to leave a light kiss on its wet nose before standing up, "Thanks again I'll see you later,"_

_"Bye," was all I managed to choke out before she shut the door leaving me to gaze at the stars._

_**End Flashback**_

"Draco," I opened my eyes from my daydreaming to see my mother, with a worried look on her face,

"Mother," I answered back plainly,

"They're going to be here soon, please come inside," I knew exactly who she meant by 'they' and I stood up nervously making my way inside.

I ran a hand through my hair, as my dad made his way back downstairs not glancing at either of us, right when his foot stepped on the ground floor, about fifteen Death Eater's apparated inside the room, then a few others, I grew stiff, along with my mother as all the Death Eaters made their way into the dinning room where every sat quietly, not even muttering a hello.

Once everyone was seated there were five seats left, I knew one of them, the largest chair of them all was for Voldemort, the one next to him was for Snape, but I had no idea who the other three were for.

That instant I thought of the possibilities, Voldemort suddenly appeared seated on his seat his 'pet' Nagini twined around his pale neck, his eyes the usual snake-like figures scanned the room, and no one dared to move.

For a few seconds, that seemed to dread on for a much longer time, no one spoke, the Dark Lord just glanced around the room noticing the empty seats, and that's when I suddenly realized a woman hanging upside down on the chandelier of the room, her face was dirty, along with her clothes and her face a sad, and worried scowl, I started to recognize her as the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts, I gulped, when I heard the door of the mansion creek open.

Everyone turned to see who it was, but I couldn't get a clear view, all I heard was Voldemort talking,

"Ah, Ben, Mary, a little late," I heard him say impatiently, I could see them both more clearly now, they were obviously Death Eaters like everyone else in this table,

"Sorry, my lord," I heard the man answer quickly, Voldemorts eyes slanted.

"Has she come?" he asked,

"Yes," they both answered at the same time making their way to their seats, apparently their had been someone behind them, I couldn't see her face, but Voldemort spoke to her, "have you ever killed someone before, Jane?" he asked, there was silence for a millisecond, I tried not to get noticed as I stretched my neck to get a better look, and my eyes widened in shock at who was standing there next to the Dark Lord, she gave a sinister smile, her green eyes scanning the room, passing through me, then back to Voldemort,

"No, my lord," she said, tilting her head to the side, "but there is a first time for everything, isn't there?" she asked. I had to help myself from letting my mouth open agape, it couldn't be, I was imagining it, I had to be, I quickly pinched myself to make sure it wasn't one of my usual every day dreams, but to no avail, it wasn't. I stared at Voldemort, and then at her again, I couldn't believe it, it was her, Victoria Potter.

**Yeah, I know, predictable.**

**Review?**


	3. Dark Mark

_**Previously**_

_"No, my lord," she said, tilting her head to the side, "but there is a first time for everything, isn't there?" she asked. I had to help myself from letting my mouth open agape, it couldn't be, I was imagining it, I had to be, I quickly pinched myself to make sure it wasn't one of my usual every day dreams, but to no avail, it wasn't. I stared at Voldemort, and then at her again, I couldn't believe it, it was her, Victoria Potter._

**Now**

"_Avada Kedavra,_" she snapped at the hanging body her eyes bloodshot the life draining out of what now used to be the Muggle Studies teacher, I gulped looking at her. I couldn't believe she had just done that, she had just killed someone, _killed, drain the life out of a being, used an unforgivable curse _and the worst part of it all she didn't seem bothered by it.

Her hair was neatly seated in her shoulders, but her face wasn't the same, it was more tense, her eyes weren't the bright green but dark, almost black but she held an unfamiliar sinister smile.

Voldemort turned to look at her, along with the rest of the Death Eaters sitting around the large table, his lips curled a bit, but it was anything but a smile,

"Give me your arm, child," he sneered, Victoria nodded slowly extending her bare right arm, Voldemort grasped her wrist, my hands immediately turning into fists my eyebrows furrowing in anger, _get your filthy hands of her. _Yeah, if only I dared to speak like to Voldemort like that, _coward, coward, I am a coward._

He snatched his wand out of his black robe, his long worn out hand, his long fingernails grasping it, everyone stared, no one dared to even mute a sound.

For a second, a millisecond I could see the green brightness of Victoria's return to her, but they quickly returned to dark brown.

The Dark Lords wand traced down her arm my own arms tensing up every inch the wand went down it, I saw her wince in pain, though trying to not show it and I remembered the time I had gotten my Dark Mark.

_**Flashback**_

"_Draco," my father snarled at me, his eyes tense, my mother standing next to him, quiet looking at the dusty old rug under her feet._

"_No," I retorted at once, my father's eyes snapped up to look at me, the same grey eyes he had looking at mine, his face was serious, there were creases in his forehead and he was sweating by the side of his ears, in other words he was nervous,_

"_Draco," he repeated with the same voice of before, but this time it shook a bit, I turned to look at my mother who still looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen, not like her look held that, her arms were sitting in front of her as if she was in a choir singing, her hair was messy which was so unlike her, she wasn't wearing even the slightest bit of make-up except for the mascara that was slowly running down her face, along with her tears. I gulped, I hated to see her like this, I hated all of it, I hated him, I shot a look up at my father and punched him right in the face, straight in the nose. _

_My mother ran next to his side as the blood poured down his face, I ran outside to the only place of the house that didn't completely disgust me._

_I fell on the ground with a thump swiftly rubbing of the miniscule tears forming around my eyes, _right out idiot if he thinks I'm becoming a Death Eater like him, _I thought to myself, as I heard steps approach, I opened my eyes to see my mother looking at me, now her eyes clean fresh not a tear to be seen only a bit of blood on her arms from helping my father, she leaned down so her face was close to mine and I briskly looked away avoiding her gaze._

"_Draco," she said softly, reminding me of the time when I was young and she would always speak to me in that kind motherly tone, "look at me," she continued, _

"_No," I returned stubbornly, still looking at a tree nearby trying my best not to look at her,_

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy," she said, a lot more seriously this time, the sweetness swept of her tone, I cringed by the hearing of my full name just hearing his name, _Lucius, _made me want to punch a whole through the wall, "look at me," _

_I turned to look at her, her brown eyes huge and staring right at me, "you've got to do it," she said simply obviously we both knew what she was referring to,_

"_No," I said turning to look at me, my mother sharply grabbed my face and turned it so I was staring at her, this is why I'm a bit scared of the woman, "listen to me, you've got no choice, you-"_

"_I'll run away," I interrupted, stupid mistake of mine, she looked at me sharply continuing to talk,_

"_You would never leave us," she hesitated, "you would never leave me," she corrected herself, I gulped, _shit,

"_He's coming in twenty minutes," she responded, got up, and started walking away, I slanted my eyes,_

"_He's coming today! You want me to get it today!" I exclaimed, she nodded gravely even though I couldn't see her face, she hadn't even bothered to turn around._

_The pain was indescribable, what is that they all say, like a knife through the body or something of the sort, yeah, well this was worst, much worst. When he first places the wand on your arm, you're all like, _oh hey it's not that bad. Wrong. _After like a millisecond you start to burn, like quite literary, you can see a little fire springing from the hairs of your arm, cool? I think not, you can probably tell I'm trying to make myself sound funny so I don't have to disgust you with the details but if you insist._

_You feel the blood rush to your head, your senses go a bit crazy, your sight a bit blurry, your hearing a bit messed up, and your touch, you don't feel it. Not to mention the _lovely _pain that comes along with it, genius, absolutely spiffing._

_Yeah, so when he is done passing his wand down your arm you feel liberated, for about three seconds, then suddenly your eyesight becomes so sharp all of the sudden that you loose a bit of balance and feel like vomiting, but maybe that's just me._

"_You better not be a coward like your father," he sneered at me standing up and disappearing with a _poof, _leaving some black dust behind, I shook a bit by the sight of my new Dark Mark, pulling my sleeve up so I wouldn't have to look at it anymore._

_**End Flashback**_

"Draco," I heard my mothers voice call next to me, I turned to look at her while scanning the rest of the room, everyone was gone, still shaken a bit, I nodded, "The Walker family will be staying with us, until your school starts again," my eyes opened agape and my mouth open as well,

"Why?" I replied angrily, she coughed dramatically and I turned to see the Walker family, I gulped, there stood a tall man with blond hair and brown eyes the woman next to her a whole lot shorter with brown hair and dark blue eyes, next to her was Victoria, she was looking at her nails, they were painted black, _since when does she paint her nails, and Black? _Funny how I worried about her nails more than the fact that she had just killed a persona few minutes ago, _holy shit she killed a person, Victoria Potter killed a person, wait, what?_

"Thank you for letting us stay," the woman said without a single trace of 'thanks' in her voice,

"Who are you?" I heard Victoria in a voice that was so different to her own, pointing straight at me,

"Er," I replied sheepishly, my mind rushing,

"Oh!" Narcissa exclaimed suddenly, "he's my son, our son," she said suddenly when Lucius popped up next to her, _joy to see you here father, "_Draco," she said smiling looking down at me, well it wasn't really a smile it was a bit of an improvement from her constant frown though.

My mother then proceeded to show them their rooms and guess what, _what? _Victorias room is next to mine,

"Jane, your room is right next to Dracos," she signaled to my door and then to hers,

"Mhmm," she said still staring at her nails, and going into her room, my mother and I stood there awkwardly until I decided to open my mouth,

"Night, mum," and I opened my door, not stopping until I reached my bed dropping head on it,

"Mphghag," I said to it, obviously not working, I lifted my head a bit,

"Fuck!" I screamed annoyed at the own stupidity of my horrendous life, "Fuck!" I said once again, feeling a bit better, I suddenly stood up and started jumping on my bed, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! FUCK!" I sang, well, not really my singing is quite a disaster, really, there was suddenly a loud knock on my door, well, fuck. I fell on my bed and started whistling, "Come in," I said innocently, and I was surprised to see Victoria come in, her eyes were a bit red and her hands in fists,

"I understand you are a hormonal teenager but could you please quiet down a bit I'm trying to sleep, so could you like, shut the bloody hell up?" she screeched, _oh, _I stared at her awkwardly,

"Sorry, Vic," I said shrugging,

"Vic?" she wondered to herself, "who the hell is Vic?" she said slanting her eyes at me suspiciously, _oops,_ "how the hell did you become a Death Eater anyway?" but before I could respond she shut the door loudly muttering a few words like '_idiot' _and _'git' _on her way out, _what had happened to her..._

Kind of stupid of me to _just _think of that right now, but someone had done something to her, and I was going to find out.

**Yay! Another chapter done, this one kind of sucks it's a bit of a filler, I just want to take it slow and this one had to happen. But well hasn't Victoria changed. Oh, and there is a reason it's in Draco's POV.**

**Hey, do you guys want to answer a few questions while you review? No? Haha viewer you mean yes, **_**yes, **_**that's better, answer these:**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Do you like that's in Draco's POV?**

**Did I describe getting a Dark Mark alright? (I never read how it happens so sorry :/ So I made it up, heh)**

**Did you like the chapter overall?**

**Hmm... tell me whatever you like :D**

**Review? Please? Begging doesn't work huh, how about this *ahem* **

**Yo bitch review or I'll cut your head *bats eyelashes* No? Okay do whatever the hell you want, **

**XOXO. Rianca. :)**

**PS: I LOVE MY READERS**

**PSS: I'll probably be updating more now, I'm so in the mode for writing, I think I'll be writing a new story soon ;)**


	4. Lessons

**Enjoy the chapter, thanks for the reviews guys!**

* * *

"Draco," I heard a soft voice sing beside my ear, I smiled keeping my eyes still closed knowing exactly who it was, there was no doubt of it, I could recognize the sweet tune of her voice anywhere.

"Dracooo," she sang her voice ringing in my ears running through my body, she poked my cheek lightly, I opened one eye carefully but not enough for her to notice that I had, I really just wanted to grab her face and kiss her right at that moment, "wake up," she said in a shy voice kissing my cheek, _resist the temptation Draco._

"No," I said quietly closing my eyes again trying to fall asleep when I felt a hand grasp my cheek and kiss right beside my mouth, _I need these weird fluttering feelings out of my stomach right now so I can continue sleeping peacefully, _they obviously decided not to listen to me as they kept on moving while she spoke to me once again, _bollocks._

"Draco Malfoy," she repeated more forcefully this time, leaning into my ear, "wake up," she husked into my ear, I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a swirling of green and bit of brown I smiled at the familiar color of her eyes that I loved, she returned my grin with another beautiful smirk her pearly whites clearly showing off. We looked at each other and started leaning in for a kiss...

* * *

"Malfoy!" I heard an angry snarl scream from outside the room, I groaned, "Wake your bloody arse up!" she screamed, and I heard footsteps each of them becoming quieter, _dammit why had that been a dream, _oh yeah I live in this world everything is pretty fucked up, _of course. _I smiled at the thought of Victoria, her smile, her eyes, her personality, _her. _I missed her, and of course she was right here with me, but who was this person I couldn't tell, last night I had stayed up until late trying to figure out what might be wrong with her and came up with three possibilities.

Firstly, she could be under the Imperio curse by one of her Death Eater parents, that is the most obvious one, but it's a bit suspicious at times because she does things, _little things, _that are like her old self, which is a bit strange, people under the Imperio curse seem more like a zombie than anything else.

Then there is the possibility where they might've cleared her memory adding new fake memories that make her think she is a Muggle-born hater, Voldemort follower, so on and so forth, that is just plain cruel from her parents, but they are Death Eaters after all.

Finally, the most unlikely, that she is actually under no spell, but she is actually being herself and her parents are forcing her to be like this, but this can't be it, Victoria would do something, she would never, _never, _kill a person, this isn't her.

I got up_, very grudgingly I might add, _making my way downstairs where my mother and father sat in a table along with the Walker family, I really don't get what they're here for anyway,

"Draco sit, we are going to tell you why the Walker is staying with us these days, well actually they are leaving today but Jane is staying with us until school starts," sometimes you just wonder if people can read your mind, hopefully not or I'd be fucked, I think we all would be. I nodded slowly taking my seat in between my father and Mr. Walker while in front sat Victoria in between my mother and Mrs. Walker, _is this girl vs boy or something? _

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, or maybe a few seconds, felt longer though, all I know, is that it was quite uncomfortable if you ask me, and I don't like awkward situations, they are, well, awkward, and boring.

"You're going to be giving Jane some lessons," my eyes opened wide and she scrunched her nose as if the idea of it all repulsed her greatly, _she looked cute when she did that, _I mean no she's evil, _something going on, _no shit, Sherlock. I'm such a boy sometimes.

"Shouldn't _I _be the one giving _him _lessons," she exclaimed staring at me with an angry face, _funny how it still made me feel funny inside anyway._

"Well, he has actual experience you've been home-schooled your whole life," her father said calmly her hands turned into fists and her eyes turned darker than they already were, it still freaked me out that her eyes weren't green like before and this weird dark color, I didn't like it.

"Is that so?" she asked with a sinister smile, everyone turned quiet, _she was scary, in a sexy way, no, just scary, yep _"has he ever killed a person?" silence, "Has he ever used an unforgivable curse, _at all?" _once again silence, I turned to look at the ceiling, _I always liked the ceiling it's nice and dark and brownish looking, interesting, quite captivating, really, _"didn't think so, he's a coward like the rest of his family," and the smile swept of her face as she looked at me, she got up and started walking away when my mother turned to her, her wand in hand,

"_Crucio!" _she snapped, Victoria's body fell on the floor as it curled up, her eyes closed and

her body shook, she screamed, cried in pain, and I turned away avoiding the tears forming in my eyes, but the yelling didn't stop,

"STOP!" I said pushing my mother to the floor making the spell stop, my mother looked up to me with a strange look on her face and Victoria got up quickly turning her head to the side, the weird thing was she smiled, _smiled. _I'm sure normal people don't smile when they just got shot with the Crucio spell, but then again I don't live in a very normal world, do I? But seriously, I would probably cry and run of somewhere...

"Not bad," she said continuing her way upstairs, her long thick black hair bouncing with each step.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_I was walking down the streets of Diagon Alley though that's not where I was going to stop, I needed to go to Knockturn Alley, for the cabinet, that's what my father had said anyway, I didn't really get all of it. The most I understood was that there a cabinet, or two, and it would help the Death Eaters into Hogwarts._

_I was a bit distracted as I walked down the street, thinking to myself, I was so distracted that I didn't notice when I suddenly bumped into a person, a girl, but I didn't care, I needed to get somewhere._

"_Watch where you are going," I snapped angrily at her, the arrogance dripping from my voice, I looked up to see who it was and met the greenest eyes I had even seen in my life, they were shining, glowing pretty much, and my face softened at the sight of her. I then turned to see the rest of her, she had long black hair and had a thin yet curvy figure, I didn't know her, but she seemed familiar somehow, I was intrigued to say the least._

"_I will," she said harshly running off into the robe house_, I wonder if she will be in Hogwarts next year, maybe she already is, but I would notice such a beautiful girl, _Draco, snap out of it, I must find that cabinet. Stupid cabinet. I was almost tempted to follow her, but that would be dumb, so I continued onto Knockturn Alley._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"_Imperio," _she said as if it was nothing, pointing at a butterfly in the sky, moving her wand, the butterfly moving along with the motions she did with it, _you know if she wasn't doing an unforgivable curse and all this would be kind of beautiful, _not.

"You try," she said, stopping the curse the butterfly flying away quickly, so yeah as you might've guess now Victoria, or Jane now, _I don't like that name I'm just going to keep calling her Victoria, _is giving me lessons, interesting turn out, don't you think?

"Er," I started, she sighed, coming over putting her arm around my shoulders and her other arm around my right arm, her hand grasping my wrist firmly, _stomach, calm down please._

"You've got to be confident, firm, not afraid," she said, I nodded trying to ignore how my body was heating up immensely, we stayed there for a few seconds, she laughed quietly, _I shook by the sound of her laugh, _it was a bit weird that in the state she was she could still laugh, "this is the part where you say the spell, genius,"

"Oh, right," I said, _I'm so dumb,_ I pointed my wand to a spider that was walking on the floor and muttered a weak, "_Imperio," _it obviously didn't work too well,she sighed once again turning to lie on the floor,

"I _guess _that was better than your first time," yeah it had definitely been, the first time I had used the Imperio I think I said a complete different word and the spider turned to jump on me, _on my face, _it wasn't very nice.

"Tomorrow then?" I asked, it had been a week since our first "class" and we were actually getting along, we had the classes every day. So I didn't actually have to do the unforgivable curses, I always found a way to 'mess up' my spell. The first time Victoria had been pretty furious when I messed up, but in the third class, she started laughing at my mistakes and afterwards it become her hobby, laughing at me, and now we didn't even argue or fight, it almost felt like old times, except she killed people, I sighed throwing myself next to her, she was looking at the sky which was cloudy and gray, it was quiet, my hand brushed with hers and she suddenly got up,

"I've got to go, see you at dinner," she blurted out leaving hurriedly, _great._

_

* * *

_

The only sound you could hear where the plates clattering, no one spoke, not even a word was exchanged, it was really pleasant, just like all those family dinners from those Muggle _not._

There were only four of us now, both of Victorias parents had left already and it was only, my father, my mother, Victoria, and I.

My mother looked like she was about to cry, mostly like she did everyday.

My father had his face with multiple scars from his recent 'missions' with the Death Eaters, he had the same boring look on his face like he always did.

Victoria though looked confused she wasn't eating she moved her food on the plate without touching it, her eyes focused on something else, I stared at her and she suddenly looked at me, I looked away embarrassed by her catching me looking at her, _what is this? Feels like fourth year all over again._

"Jane," my father said all of the sudden, we all turned to look at his worn-out pale face, "when will you finish giving my son classes?" he asked with an anxious voice,

"When he learns the curses," she responded easily staring at her plate,

"And that will take?" he asked again, she looked up at him slanting her eyes as if she knew something he didn't,

"Tomorrow," she responded,

"Tomorrow?" he said smiling a bit, his smile made me shudder in fear,

"Tomorrow," she confirmed slowly, "by tomorrow he will be able to perform all three unforgivable curses," she continued, my mother looked at her with an interesting face I had never seen her use before, it's as if she wished she wasn't there, she disliked her, and then she turned to look at me, which I avoided by looking at Victoria who sipped a bit of her drink.

"Perfect," my father said his face filling with glee.

Yep, definitely, _perfect._

_

* * *

_

**Ok, it's alright, not really, blah, review?**


End file.
